piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Piston Cup Champions
Only Windows 95, Cars 95, Totaldrama, Ruby Easy Oaks, MarkusKrankzler63, and Windows 3.1 can edit this page to prevent vandalism. This is an entire list of all of the Piston Cup champions from each year. It is pretty long. List # 1940: Jay Roper # 1941-1945 seasons canceled due to World War 2 # 1946: Blue Byron # 1947: Ya Chun Fei # 1948: Percy Barbel # 1949: Jack Ford # 1950: Ya Chun Fei # 1951: Doc Hudson # 1952: Doc Hudson # 1953: Doc Hudson # 1954: Leroy Heming # 1955: Rusty Dipstick # 1956: River Scott # 1957: Louise Nash # 1958: Junior Moon # 1959: Slide Powers # 1960: Morris Axler # 1961: Kurt Shiftright # 1962: Mario Andretti # 1963: Bobby Carsac # 1964: Joe Allen Foyt # 1965: Ronald Oaks # 1966: Mario Andretti # 1967: Morris Axler # 1968: Slide Powers # 1969: Joe Allen Foyt # 1970: Bobby Carsac # 1971: The King # 1972: Thomas Tireson # 1973: Thomas Tireson # 1974: Alloy Wilson # 1975: The King # 1976: Andrew Axler # 1977: Kraig Shiftright # 1978: Kraig Shiftright # 1979: Bill Brady # 1980: The King # 1981: Darrell Cartrip # 1982: Don Chapcar # 1983: Alloy Wilson # 1984: Dale Earnhardt Sr # 1985: Don Chapcar # 1986: Dale Earnhardt Sr # 1987: The King # 1988: The King # 1989: Murray Clutchburn # 1990: Klint Shiftright # 1991: Klint Shiftright # 1992: Haul Inngas # 1993: Klint Shiftright # 1994: Ernie Gearson # 1995: Larry Smith # 1996: Eugene Carbureski # 1997: Dale Earnhardt Sr # 1998: The King # 1999: Murray Clutchburn # 2000: Chuck Armstrong # 2001: The King # 2002: Billy Oilchanger # 2003: Ruby Oaks # 2004: Dale Earnhardt Jr # 2005: Chick Hicks # 2006: Lightning McQueen # 2007: Lightning McQueen # 2008: Cal Weathers # 2009: Lightning McQueen # 2010: Lightning McQueen # 2011: Cal Weathers # 2012: Lightning McQueen # 2013: Lightning McQueen # 2014: Lightning McQueen # 2015: Jack DePost # 2016: Jackson Storm # 2017: Cruz Ramirez # 2018: Cruz Ramirez # 2019: Jackson Storm # 2020: TBA Trivia * The King and Lightning McQueen are the ones with most wins with both seven. The King won in 1971, 1975, 1980, 1987, 1988, 1998 and 2001 and Lightning McQueen won in 2006, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2012, 2013 and 2014. * Larry Smith wins his last Piston Cup championship in 1995. He would retire in 1996 before the Nightdona Clash. * Klint's 1993 win was the closest after Misti Motorkrass retiring from the race with only a few laps remaining. If not for the failure she would have won the cup because Klint was 6th at the time. * The youngest Piston Cup winners are Jackson Storm in 2016 at age of 21, Mario Andretti in 1962 at the age of 22 and Lightning McQueen in 2006 at the age of 23. * The 1964 Piston Cup is the only Piston Cup that was stolen. A thief managed to break into Foyt's house and take the Cup on August 8th, 1991. Foyt and his wife were at Burger King at the time. The cup was found 2 months later in the thief's basement on October 27th, 1991. * The King keeps his and Cal's piston cups in his house and either he, Lynda or Cal cleans the cups every week. * The cups of Doc Hudson, Lightning McQueen, and Cruz Ramirez are kept in the Hudson Hornet museum. * Out of the 74 piston cups currently, only 72 survive as Ya Chun Fei revealed in 2013 Reunion of Legends that the 1947 Piston Cup was mostly destroyed in 2007 and only the main body and the right-wing still surviving. The base, left-wing and bottom part of the 1947 Piston Cup are all gone. After Jackson won the 2019 Piston Cup, the announcers threw a 2016 Piston Cup at Jackson, destroying the Cup. * The piston cups are made out of gold. The base is just black colored plastic. * Although Cal Weathers won the Piston Cup back ￼in 2008 and 2011. He isn't considered a great racer like his uncle. * Jack DePost is the only Cars 3 background racer to win the Piston Cup. His win is surprising to many. But he won by winning the 2015 Los Angeles 500. He did not bark like a seal much however as the racers were careful not to swear around him otherwise he would bark like a seal even more because he won the piston cup. * The only two Cars 3 veteran racers that nearly won the Piston Cup were T.G Castlenut and Brick Yardley. T.G nearly won the Piston Cup in 2013, but after a DNF in the 2013 Los Angeles 500. That made him lose the Cup. Brick also nearly won the Cup in 2014, but he was beaten by McQueen by three points. Gallery of Cups 1947 Piston Cup (Damaged).png|1947 Piston Cup (Ya Chun Fei), which is destroyed in 2007 with only the right wing and the other stuff remaining. It still has several cracks and marks. Category:Lists